To Be Dead But Still Alive
by s2bawfa
Summary: XJet crashs & all were found but Remy no choice but to leave Logan continues to search but with little luck what happened to Remy? They think he's dead after a while but is he really or dose he just have an untouchable angel watching over him? Romy Stogan
1. Crash Lost Blood Kiss

Looking Back

'This tin cans going down!' Logan screamed to the others as he strapped himself in.

'Dat not gonna help much mon amie!' Remy yelled up to him even though he was doing the same. To be truthful everyone on the jet was doing the same, strapping themselves up for there crash not knowing if there were going to make it out alive or not. Logan glanced around the jet making sure that everyone was good and ready for what was to come. After all what else could he do? The plane was already out of control and the ground was coming up fast so why not ask everyone if they were enjoying there flight?

Jean and Scott were holding hands and both of there eyes were closed tightly as if there were having a mental conversation together which Logan guessed they were.

'It's going to be alright Kitty' Ororo told her rubbing her tense shoulder sweetly though in her eyes Logan could see the truth, she was afraid as well.

'I'm like gonna die before I get a real kiss!' she complained to Storm as tears streamed down her face.

Remy glanced over at her from his seat, a sweet sexy smile on his face. 'If dat be yer only worry pitte Remy kiss ya right now ta make ya feel better an' trust Remy it gonna be real' Kitty smiled at this and laughed somewhat but it fell with Logan's voice

'Brace yourselves everyone here she comes!' the X Jet hit the ground hard, Kitty screamed as she was launched from her seat along with most of the others. The main engine of the jet exploded and erupted into a large ball of fire. When Logan finally reopened his eyes his healing power coming into effect his first sight was of Ororo. She laid next to a large part of the debris blood running down the side of her head.

'Ororo!' Logan yelled as he quickly ran to her side

'I'm alright Logan please go find the others for me'

'Ya hurt badly?' He asked her not truly caring that she had just told him to go.

'No my head just hurts me a bit now go I believe that I saw Scott and Jean land somewhere over there' She raised her arm and pointed to the far left of Logan her hand was shaky 'now go I shall stay and try to put out this fire'

Logan nodded sadly wishing that he could stay longer with Ororo to make sure that she was indeed okay but he went off to were she had pointed him to never the less. Scott was sitting on the ground holding Jean in his right arm with his eyes tightly closed, his left arm dead at his side.

'Is she alright?' he asked with a shaky voice running his hand over her face feeling blood all over. Logan bent down next to her and pressed two fingers to her neck in search of a plus

'She's loosing a lot of blood kid and she's got a weak plus, stay here with her until I come back for ya got that?' Scott nodded and adjusted himself so that he was holding Jean better 'Oh and don't open your eyes' Scott nodded again thinking to himself that that was a stupid thing to tell him, of course he wasn't going to open them.

Logan sniffed the air the smell of Kitty's cotton candy perfume was heavy in the air. He could here someone moaning loudly and ran towards the source until he found it. Kitty lay next to a broken in half tree, her left leg bent the wrong way and looked as if it had just gone through a shredder.

'Shrimp!' he yelled as he bent down next to her and watched as she tried to sit up but failed miserably.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks 'Am I like in heaven?'

Logan smiled 'Na kid I'm here so ya can't be' Kitty tried to laugh which seemed to cause her pain for she gripped her side when she did 'What's wrong?' he asked touching her side lightly causing her to whimper in pain again

'I think I broke something' she groaned trying to sit up again 'I like cant feel my leg' This seemed to freak her out even more for her tears began to come even faster.

'Hey kid don't worry yer gonna be fine' Logan took Kitty's hand and she gave it a hard squeeze. He turned around and saw Storm coming towards him, rubber the side of her head slightly as she did.

'Logan there you are, I called the mansion the professor is sending Beast, Kurt, Bobby Drake and Piotr down in another jet to pick us up.' She glanced over at Kitty 'Oh dear child are you alright?' She asked sitting herself down next to her

'Like I think so I just can't feel my leg and my side feels like it was hit with a sledge hammer.'

Strom smiled down at her and took her hand as Logan let go of it 'You shall be fine the others are coming and they shall get you help'

Kitty smiled at this 'I guess I don't have to worry about that kiss Gambit offered me, hey were is he anyway?' she asked looking over at Logan and coughing slightly

'He's the only one that I haven't found yet' Logan stated sighing

'He like has to be around here somewhere'

Logan nodded and looked over at Ororo 'Scott and Jean are together just around where ya said. Jean's plus isn't doing good and she looks as if she's loosing a lot of blood'

'Well the others I hope shall get here soon'

Logan nodded again 'Scotts arm is beat up and he's lost 'is shades'

'I like saw them' Kitty groaned and gripped Ororo's hand tighter 'A little ways off'

Logan nodded again 'Take it easy Shrimp' Kitty nodded 'Storm get Scott his shades and stick with them until the others come. Don't move Jean or Kitty too much we don't know what's wrong with them yet'

'And what of you?' she asked standing up and beginning to walk away from Kitty with Logan

'I'm gonna go search some more for Gumbo'

Strom sighed 'I do hope we find him' Logan nodded and headed off.

'Logan the jet is about to take off' Strom rubbed his shoulder tenderly as she tried to take his mind off of the situation. They had yet to find Gambit and they had even recalled Charles who told them that he could not sense the Cajun anywhere in the fields.

'I just don' feel right leaving without him' Logan stated, he had stretched his searching time as long as he could but even that didn't help him out. All that he had managed to find was an old deck of cards.

'I do feel the same but we fear that we may lose Jean if we stay any longer' She sighed 'The poor girl keeps slipping in and out of consciousness and the last time she was coughing up blood.

Logan sighed as well 'I'll come on back tomorrow then' and then he slowly with Strom began to board the jet that Beast and the others had brought them.

Remy Lebeau lay mangled in the middle of the woods near a stream. The crash had thrown him the farthest he had guess as he turned so that he was look upwards towards the skies. He could hear the faint sound of a plane taking off and then he saw another X jet sore across the sky 'No' he moaned and coughed blood rushing out of the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly and when he reopened them there was a person standing over him

'Shit are ya alright?' the person asked him wiping away the blood with a gloved hand

He groaned 'Remy be-----' but darkness clouded his vision as he slipped into unconsciousness.

She sighed taking the man over her covered shoulder. She had gone down to the stream to find a fish and boy did she find one. She groaned as she began her way up the hill towards her large cabin with the man over her shoulder. She could feel his blood soaking up her shirt and shivered slightly at the thought

'Man ya better not be some rapist that ahm letting in ta ma home!' she yelled at him even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

So what'd ya all think? Review please!

Next Chapter: Logan does some searching but with little luck and Remy awakens for a few minutes and in that time tries to kiss his mystery savor lol gee I wonder who that could be play along lol c ya next time!


	2. Sorry Ass

Remy moaned slightly as Rogue entered her bedroom. She walked over to her bed where she had set him down and cleaned him up earlier. _The poor guy _she thought thinking back to the large amount of blood he had lost. Rogue pulled a wet rag out of a large bowl filled with water that sat on her night stand. She rung it out in her gloved hands and placed it on the mans forehead. He shivered slightly and moaned out "Mon du"

Rogue gripped his sweaty hand tightly in her gloved one "yer gonna be alright sug don' worry jus relax" as soon as she had spoke the words Remy slipped back into an uneasy sleep. "Poor guy" she thought aloud again. Rogue sighed and pulled back the covers "shit ya better be a good guy or else! God damn yer bleedin' through ma sheets again!" she yelled out biting her tongue after wards. "Calm down girl" she told herself and began to re bandage the man.

Rogue closed her eyes tightly as she sat down on a chair in her room. She had to admit that the guy has very good looking, when you had cleaned off enough of his blood to see his face that is. She wondered who he was or at that what he had done to end up in the state that she had found him in. "whatever it was he better heal from it fast ah want ma bed back" she yawned and stood deciding that she desperately needed a shower.

"Ya stay put now ya hear!" she barked at Remy as she left the room, as if he _could _leave anyway.

Rogue hummed happily to herself, letting the hot water of her shower relax her body. She had been taking care of the man for three days now and he still showed no sighs of getting any better. _Well his fever has gone down a bit _the little voice inside of her head argued, this was true but Rogue deiced that it would be better for everyone if she took him by truck to town latter that day. The thought had crossed her mind before but Rogue wasn't just a mile out of the town. Rogue had always been one to be alone, she liked it that way. She had set her cabin up 60 miles out of the closest town. _Stupid Rogue _she thought as she turned off the water and taking a towel walked out of the bathroom and down back to her bedroom.

Remy tossed uneasily in his sleep muttering words to himself in French. He kept seeing a persons face in his dreams, calling out to him trying to awaken him. It was a woman, after much debate Remy had decided on that but none that he knew from the Xmen nor one that he had ever slept with. Well it could have been but there had been so many, Remy truly didn't know anymore. _Remy gonna find dis out one way or another _he said and opened his eyes.

He was in a large bedroom in an even larger bed that looked to be mainly green and red? He tried to sit himself up but had little luck. Sharp pains erupted from all over his body. "Mon Du" he moaned out placing a hand to his head trying to make the room stop spinning. Remy closed his eyes tightly and when he reopened them a big question hit him. How did he get where ever he was and at that was he? He thought back to the last thing that he could think of "Da X jet was flying an' Remy was strapping 'imself in but why?" He groaned as the room began to spin once more but stopped when the bedroom door opened.

It was a woman, the one that had been calling to him, trying to awaken him. Her hair was dripping wet and all that she had on was a small towel. _Ello _Remy thought to himself, a slick smile crossing his face. The woman began to hum to herself leaving Remy to believe that she had no idea that he was awake or maybe even there. Rogue began to softly sing to herself not even caring anymore if she awoke the sleeping man, heck after all it was _her _room.

"The sun beats down on ma,

And still ya can not see what there is ta be given fer lovin' ma"

Remy's slick smile fell away and was replaced with a full hearted one. _She sing like an angel _he thought to himself, sitting up slowly so that he could look at her better. This turned out to be a bad idea for pain like fire hit Remy hard in his left side. Rogue turned around as Remy closed his eyes tightly wishing for the pain to stop.

"Hey careful now" she said as she easing him back down gently with her hand on the sheets that covered his body.

Remy opened his eyes and smiled but it fell again as the pain returned "Mon du what be happenin' ta ma?" he yelled out

Rogue sighed somewhat confused "Ah was hoping that ya could tell ma" she groaned "Well it doesn't matter anyways ahm taking ya back ta town in a bit."

"Why chere?" he asked her, watching her as she returned to the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Well ta be truthful ah need new sheets yer sorry ass bleed through all of mine"

Remy winced "Sorry cher but why ya takin' Remy ta da town too?"

Rogue turned around and starred at him a surprised look in her emerald green eyes. "Well one ya've been here fer three days now. Two yer jus about healed and three ah have no idea who ya are"

Remy smiled "Well ah be Remy Lebeau, prince of da um" he paused not wanting to say thieves and quickly changed the subject "Um ya have a phone round here Cher?"

Rogue rolled her eyes "ma names not _cher _an' no ah don't"

"Why no phone cher?" he asked as he continued to watch her pull out clothes to wear now.

"Again _Remy _ma names not cher its Rogue got that?" Remy nodded dumbly "An' ah don't got a phone cause ah have no need fer one alright" Remy smiled at her and was about to say something when he felt a sudden shot of dizziness and eased himself so that he was once again lying down on the bed. Rogue glanced over at him and seeing what he was doing walked over "What's the matter?" she asked though she already had a good guess.

Rogue sighed and walked out of the room with the large handful of clothes, when she returned Remy could see that she was now fully dressed and just about fully covered. "Cold cher?" he asked sweat drops falling down the sides of his face.

"No" she said coldly and took the rage in her gloved hands once more and ringing it out placed it on Remy's forehead.

"Then are ya afraid to touch a mutant what ya think we have germs er some ting!" he asked her equally cold knowing that she must know by now that he was a mutant with his eyes open and all.

Rogue glanced down at him; he could sense anger inside of her as well as a great sadness for an unknown odd reason. She closed her eyes tightly trying to suppress her rage but it didn't help at all.

"Ah know yer a mutant heck ya blew up ma room wit yer fucking powers!" she pointed and waved her hands around causing Remy to look at the walls and floors seeing the scorch marks on them. "Yeah ya did that! Now listen up Cajun ah've been takin' care of yer sorry ass fer four, three days now an' all ya can think ta say is 'gloves what don' wanna touch the mutant'!" Rogue sighed "ya want pity ya aint getting it from ma got that now ah'll let ya stay how ever long yer ass needs! Ah mean after all if ya didn't know yer legs broken in fer places, ya got two broken ribs! Ah had ta stitch up the side of yer head an' ta boot yer sick as a dog! Now if ya don't mind ahm gonna down stares ta ma _couch_ ta get some sleep need any tang wait an hour got it?"

With all that said Rogue walked towards the open door of the bedroom but stopped in the frame. She sighed sadly and without looking over back at him said "Ahm not wearing gloves cause yer a mutant sug, ahm wearing them cause ahm one" And she was gone.

What'd ya think? Wow Rogue go boom lol um…well Remy **next chappy** decides to get out of bed bad idea and we take a look in on Logan who is starting to lose hope and think that Remy is truly dead.


	3. Moving Around

**Thanks for the reviews all and here we go!**

Remy groaned slightly as he tried his best to sit himself up. _Remy not gonna be a burden on dis femme no more_ he thought to himself as he rather quickly stood from the blood covered bed. This turned out to be a somewhat bad idea however for a wave of dizziness quickly hit his weak, frail body and he soon had to sit back down again. He cursed aloud to himself in French hating the fact that he was this way, when Rogue walked into the bedroom, a handful of bandages in her gloved hands.

"Gee sorry ah'll come back later" she said obviously in belief that the cruses were directed towards her.

Remy groaned "No, no chere Remy be cursing at himself not ya"

Rogue rolled her eyes but never the less reentered the bedroom and set the many rolls of bandages down on her dresser top. "So ya mind tellin' ma why yer up an' about?" she asked taking his feet into her gloved hands about to swing them back up onto the bed.

"No Rogue" he yelled somewhat as he quickly grabbed the side of the bed for support feeling dizzy yet again.

"Oh an' why not Rem?" she asked annoyance in her words

Remy had guessed that she was still somewhat pissed off about the conversation that they had before. He sighed and looked her up into the eyes and said to her making Rogue feel truly rotten "Cause Remy no wanna be a burden on ya any longer cher. He fell bad bout what he said ta ya Remy be sorry"

Rogue groaned as she stood up from the ground and sat herself down next to Remy on her bed. "Yer not a burden on ma Cajun ah swear, now listen ta ma" she turned to face him and Remy could sense that the great sadness was still inside of her of some reason. "Yer still sick an' weak whether ya like it yer not an' fer some reason beyond ma understanding ahm here ta help ya out got that, now lay yer sick ass back down" Remy smiled at her sweetly and this time allowed her to help him lay back down onto the bed. He winced slightly when she placed his foot back down but once he was back up he felt much better. Rogue smiled down at him "So ah bet yer hungry?" she asked and walked out of the room before he could tell her yes or no.

In all farness though Remy was without a doubt starving he couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten food. He quickly began to sit up yet again and wonder what it was that she had made. When Rogue returned she had two large bowls in her hands along with many pieces of bread. She handed one of the bowls to Remy and taking a chair next to the bed kept the other for herself. "Enjoy its gumbo" Remy smiled happily at this

"How ya now it be Remy's favorite chere?" Rogue smiled and laughed somewhat

"What I don' know maybe it's the accent but never the less ah was gonna give it ta ya even if it wasn't"

Remy smiled "Well it was thank ya cher"  
Rogue rolled her eyes at this and started on her bowl in silence. Remy slowly ate watching Rogue from the corners of his unnatural eyes. He wondered what her powers were, why she was living in the middle of the woods all alone and mainly why there was always the feeling of overwhelming sadness around her. "Chere?" Remy said finally

Rogue simply rolled her eyes, she knew that the question had been coming and right now she truthfully didn't feel like answering it. "Listen Swamp Rat ahm not in the mood ta answer that right now alright ya jus' gotta know not ta touch ma skin got that?"

Remy nodded dumbly and then silence fell upon them once more until he broking it again "Remy wanna know how can Remy tank ya cher, he don' know what happen ta him but Remy do know that if ya hadn't come along Remy be dead"

Rogue now looked up at him "That is true but ya don't need ta thank ma Cajun now what da ya say about getting yerself cleaned up?"

Remy looked at her confused causing her to laugh "Oh that right ya haven't seen yerself yet um how should a put this" She paused before blurting out "Ya look like road kill on the side of a high way Cajun"

Remy frowned "Dat not very nahce Cher"

"Well ya don' look very nahce now what do ya say get cleaned up?" she asked once more and this time stood from her chair and placed her bowl on dresser top along with everything else.

"Alright cher but how?" Rogue smiled at this and left the bedroom. She returned only a minute later with f you could believe it a wheal chair. "Ya joking right?" he asked but Rogue was not.

She moved next to the bed and pulled back all the bloody sheets "Ya got out be fer so lets try again" Remy smiled at this and taking Rogue's gloved hands stood from the bed. He groaned out in pain his one side feeling as if it was about to rip in half. "It's alright" she told him as she eased him down into the chair. Remy smiled happily as Rogue knelt down and lifted his broken leg up.

"Dis be great cher" he said smiling happily.

Rogue smiled back and handed him the many rolls of bandages "Ya now listen yer not the best looking guy right now sug well take away the blood and stuff"

"What'cha mean by dat Rogue?" he asked once more

"You'll see" she said and then Rogue began to slowly push the chair out of the room

**Next chappy:**

Remy looks around **Rogue's house** and gets a **bath** finally And **sees himself** too he'll be** left speechless** and when's he gonna **call home** he's been there for **six months** now oh crap you were gonna find that out the next chappy sorry lol oh well now you know **Remy has been there for over six mouths now**. And remember he **stays there for over a year?**

**Review thanks!**


	4. Washing off the Dead

Remy realized why it was that Rogue lived in the middle of the woods the moment she pushed him in the chair out of the bedroom which had been his home for so long. Her home, the rest of it was simply beautiful. It turned out that the bedroom was really just one room in a large spacey one level log cabin. In was peaceful around the house and just about everyone room smelled of herbs and mixed spices.

"Dis house be so nahce an' smell wonderful"

Rogue smiled sweetly from behind him "Why thank ya sugar"

As she rolled Remy into and passed the large living room Remy saw the couch which did not look all too comfortable at all. _Chere's been sleepin' on dat while Remy be in da nahce bed _Now Remy felt truly like dirt not only had he made this total stranger who could have left him to die but decided to help him wait on him hand and foot but he had takin over her home and aloneness as well.

"Ya ready fer this sug?" Rogue asked stopping the wheal chair in front of the closed bathroom door. Remy snapping himself back to reality in time to nod his head watched as Rogue, walking back from opening the door began to slowly push Remy into the large equally spacious bathroom.

He could not speak let alone for a while breathe, but after the first five minutes of starring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he remembered once more how to breathe. She had told him it was bad, she had said that he wasn't the _best looking guy take away the blood and stuff_ though Remy's ego did not wish to believe just what he saw in the large bathroom mirror which hung over top the double sinks. His have though blood less still had the stains of it on some parts of his pail stone white face. Remy's eyes though mutant had dark circles around them making his reflection look as if we as the well walking with out walking dead. He only took a few glances at the multipliable cuts, scrapes and even stitches before he quickly turned his eyes away from himself afraid of what else he'd find.

Rogue watched the whole thing take place, Remy's mental battle with his own reflection. She knelt down next to him and placing her gloved hand to the side of his face so that she tilted it somewhat causing him to look in her general direction. "We'll clean ya up, you'll get and look better can't say that ya won't be a hundreds an' ten no mer but hey I think most of that was yer ego" He smiled at her sweetly though his mutant eyes told a different story "Cheer up already if it makes ya feel any better I went to town a day yer two ago and got ya a razor and all that other shit"

Remy did feel somewhat better, he was going to without a doubt get better he just…wished the out come hadn't been….the out come.

The sound of running water filled Remy ears through the mirror, being careful to avoid his own reflection he saw that Rogue was filling up the large hot tub, bath tub with water. "So chere how we gonna do dis?" he said his sly flirty smile crossing his face. Rogue starred at the mirror and smiling up at him took a bottle and squeezing it began filling up the tub with bubbles.

Remy groaned loudly ( you are soooooooo sick bad you bad heheheh) in pain as he slipped down into the bathwater carefully holding Rogue's, and squeezing it, gloved hand. "Yer okay yer okay" she said calmingly to him and he carefully realized Rogue's gloved hand. She smiled at him as she walking slowly around him took out a plastic cup

"What no rubber ducky chere?" he asked pouting slightly

Rogue smiling sweetly at him said "um…no" and poured the bathwater from the cup onto his head carefully as to not mess with the bandages covering the stitches on his face.

She had been sitting there washing Remy's hair for a minute now and the two were silent as the dead. She knew however what was on his mind there was no better time to tell him she guessed then when you're washing his hair and there's a rubber ducky in his hands which he's playing with like a two year old

(That seems like something Johnny Pyro boy would do hehehe)

"Ma power" she started making sure that she had gained Remy's attention before she continued for this was one thing that she did not wish to repeat. She sighed "Ah've been called a lot of things, absorber, thief, murder, soul stealer and in all fairness their all true" Remy sat there as Rogue began rinsing out the shampoo took in every word that she said "Ma power is when ah touch someone, skin ta skin ah absorb them" She paused and had the sudden look in her eyes as if she was recalling some sad memory, the exact feeling that Remy was receiving from her "Ah don' kill them if that's what yer thinking well unless ah hold on too long na ah steal, take, absorb, pull their well their memories, life force, energy, mutant powers, weaknesses, strengths everything out of them all depending on how long ah hold on ta them" There was a lot pause on both parts during which Rogue stood from her kneeling place behind Remy on the edge of the tub and walking off grabbed another bottle and squeezed something else into her gloved hand. (rubber glove thingys duh!)

"Remy's been sensing dis over whelming sadness from ya ever sense he was strong enough ta use his powers" he paused thinking back to how he had just about blown up her bed room "Dat reminds Remy how ya stop him when he be blowing up yer room?" There was yet another long pause which Rogue this time took a seat in front of Remy who was now covered with bubbles which he took the bottle of when Rogue wasn't looking and dumped more in. (yet another john thing don't you think so?)

"Ah took ya out got ma self sick fer a couple of hours but it knocked ya out fer a bit too"

There was a part of Remy inside screaming out 'YA STOLE A PART OF MA LIFE!' yet another was saying, pitying her 'must be a terrible burden' instead however of saying the first he said the second thought as Rogue began to slowly and carefully clean off the blood on Remy's face.

"Ah don' want pity she said plucking off her gloves and throwing them into the trash can with was now filled to the brim with other used bandages and such. She walked towards Remy now that he was just about all cleaned off with her normal black gloved on

"Remy can get himself out chere no worries, why don' ya just do Remy a favor an' go relax fer a bit no?" She smiled sweetly at him

"Yer razor and such is by the sink if ya want ta use it, the towels are there and I'll go an' grab those clothes ah bought in town." She was back not a second later with Remy's clothes which turned out the be not all that of a bad fit in the end. As Rogue finally shut the door her final words threw the door being "ah'll be up soon though ya need ta be re bandaged need any thang yell"

He sat there in the tub thinking for what seemed like a day before Rogue returned to help the fresh clean shaved and dressed Remy get re bandaged.

He did not wish to believe that he was dead but all else by now had. "Should I just give up hope though?" he asked to no one but got an answer from someone

"Logan you should never to that, I have not" He did not even need to glance around to know that Ororo had just entered the room, she carried the sweet sent of wild flowers that he'd know anywhere. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on the back of his shoulder. "How about he skip out date tomorrow and go searching once more no?" This would have been great but with any other person

"I couldn't do that to ya O' and you know that" He said, he'd search earlier that morning before there date that afternoon. _Should I just face it, is gumbo really…dead?_

Review!

Next Chappy: Remy and Rogue duh ! I have no clue! Lol


	5. Sun Rise

As Rogue rolled Remy's wheel chair out of the bathroom there was only one thought on the Cajuns mind pay back, Remy had to return the kindness somehow someway that Rogue had shown him but how? "Sug?" Rogue asked glancing down at Remy in the chair.  
"huh" Remy asked just then realizing that they had stopped moving

"Ah wanna know if ya remember any thang from that day" Rogue walked in front of Remy now and sat down on the couch that she had pulled him towards.

He sighed he did not remember much of what happened "Remy" he pause "I remember some chere" he said looking up at her now with his mutant eyes

Rogue smiled sweetly at him "Ah thought that might be so I have something fer ya maybe it'll help a bit" without saying a second word Rogue walked off leaving Remy to sit there confused. When she came back she had in her hands a beaten up pile of things. "Here maybe this'll help ya"

When Rogues handed the pile to Remy his face lit up in astonishment. "Ma-ma" he glanced up at Rogue as she sat once more down onto the couch "Ma trench coat"

Rogue looked at him confused. She opened her mouth to steak but Remy didn't allow it "dis" he smelled the coat "da jet! Da crash!" he yelled out

"What!" Rouge yelled as well quite confused

He did not respond right away after this a few minutes passed before he looked up and asked Rogue his voice somewhat hard "Ya didn't find anyone else did ya chere?" Rogue looked at him confused until she pieced together the puzzle

"Remy no, but that don' mean a ting alright?" He nodded his head though deep down inside the feeling of lost never left his heart.

Five Weeks Later

"Ororo!" Logan yelled out as he searched the skies for her.

"Yes Logan?" finally catching sight of him and landing down next to him "Have you found something?" He nodded his head and pointed to the ground there right at there feet was a muddy playing card sticking out of the ground near a tree trunk. Storm covered her mouth with her hands

"This means nothing" he stated plucking the card from the dirt and pocketing it "Remember what Chuck said" he asked her trying to cheer her up somewhat. They had been searching for Remy for around a month now and had only found two leads that he was and might still be alive.

"Yes" she said taking her hands away from her mouth though they still shook in worry and fear slightly "Charles had found with cerbro Remy using his powers around two days after the jets down fall. But Logan he also said that another mutant had taken him out and there had been no sensing him since." There was fear now racing through her heart

"Hey stop worrying we found something and we know that he couldn't have gotten far unless he had help and there was no one out here." He paused and held Storm tightly in his arms "We'll find him" he told her and pulling back so that he could look in her eyes said "now lets go and take this back to Chuck maybe it'll help?" she smiled up at him and walked with him back towards the jet

It was around two in the morning when Remy awoke a nightmare of the pieces of memories of that night flooded back to him. He breathed heavily trying to relax but couldn't _Remy gotta get some fresh air _he thought to himself and pulled off the covers of the bed. For a while now Rogue had been trying her best to keep Remy's mind off the fact that the rest of his friends might very well be dead.

Both had yet to leave town that thought leaving both their minds altogether. Remy yawned and stood slowly from the bed. With the time passing most of the cuts, bruises, scrapes and even one of his ribs had healed sadly though his leg was still in bad conduction so walking was hard on him _Remy be glad dat chere's house be only one level _he thought to himself as he started out the room and down the hall towards the living room where he knew there was a deck door that he could get through easily. As Remy reached towards the living room however holding onto the wall for support the sound of a Tv reached his ears.

"Rouge?" he asked When Remy came however within eye shot of the couch he saw that Rogue was fast asleep the remote on the floor next to her arm which hung over the side her bare hand just hitting the ground. He smiled sweetly at her. She had given up so much for him and the thanks that she received was sleeping on the couch and slaving over him. Remy bent down next to Rogue on the couch and being careful as to not touch her skin as he was told he picked her carefully up into his arms.

At first this had seemed like a good idea pick Rogue up and take her back to her room and have him sleep on the couch however Remy forgot to take into effect that he was still having somewhat trouble with walking so he now just stood there, in the middle of the room holding Rogue in his arms.

When Rogue awoke the next morning there was an odd sensation creeping around her body as if she wasn't alone. When she looked next to her she saw Remy fast asleep on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her tiny body covering up her visible skin. He had his arm around her and her head had been on his chest _what the fuck? _She though worries and concern racing through her body. What if she had absorbed him? What if---

"Chere don' worry Remy's alright an' so be ya now just relax an' enjoy da comfort be fer sun rise." Remy opened his eyes and smiled at Rogue sweetly

She didn't quite know what to do she wanted to snap at him 'how dare he crawl into the with her' and be herself like such but it was too early in the morning for Rogue to be snappy. She rested her head down on Remy's shoulder and returned to sleep. Remy smiled and re closed his eyes. He knew that he'd get smacked for this later but it would be just that later so he'd enjoy this moment right now while he still could

Schools been evil sorry that I haven't done squat lately!


	6. Little Black Dress

When Rogue awoke again later that morning she was shocked to find that this time Remy was gone. She stood up from her couch not thinking too much of it considering the fact that there wasn't anywhere really that he could have gone to and headed towards the kitchen for some coffee. It was then that the smells of bacon and eggs finally reached her. Her mouth fell open as she entered the kitchen and saw Remy by the stove finishing off whatever it was that he was making.

"Good mornin' chere ya been asleep fer a while now. Want some coffee?" Rogue nodded her head still unable to find her voice, shocked at the kindness that he was showing towards her "About dat chere" he said sensing her confusion with his empathy

"About what?" she asked watching as Remy turned around from his spot, still not moving his leg too much

"Were are Remy's manners, ya see dat be a part of ma powers." He said as he took out two plates and placed the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast that he had made on them. "Ya see Remy…" he paused "…ah have a _couple_ powers" he said as he sat himself down at the counter next to Rogue with his own coffee in his hand. Rouge smiled as she started on her eggs thinking to herself "so ya take yer coffee black as well chere, ah wasn't too sure" he smiled as he began to eat his eggs

"Ah know that you can blow things up" Rouge began after a long silence laughing somewhat to herself at this though Remy didn't think that it was too funny

"Ya Remy be sorry bout what he did ta yer room ah can fix it if ya want ma to"

Rogue smiled "it's alright really that kinda stuff happens." She paused and this time turned to face him and his mouth full of eggs "So what else can you do exactly, if ya don' mind ma asking that is?"

Rogue grew silent and began to eat again as she waited for Remy's response. "Well" he began as he took a sip of his coffee also black "ma other main power be empathy. Ah can feel what others feel" he paused wondering how to continue "other then that I jus have these eyes of mine"

"Their nice" Rogue said quickly regretting it as the blush began to rush to her cheeks. Remy laughed at this and the two continued eating in silence for what seemed like another couple of minutes before Rouge broke it by saying out of know where "Powers suck" and then stood up taking both hers and Remy's finished plates over to the sink to start the dishes.

_Dat be right _Remy thought as he sipped at his coffee in silence _chere's powers stop her from touchin' another soul, how sad _"Chere?" Remy asked as he stood from his chair with his coffee still in hand. Rogue glanced up at him as she began to dry off her bare untouched hands "Remy be tinkin' dis place dat he went to, it was fer mutants to learn how ta control der powers. An' ta help people maybe Rouge, ya should come back der wit Remy" He paused and watched her face awaiting a 'yes' to come out of her mouth.

Rogue frowned "Ah" she paused unable to look him in the eyes now "Ah can't Remy" she said and dropping the dish towel ran off into her room ignoring Remy who was calling after her as she went.

_What have ah done? _He thought to himself as he sat down on the couch and placed his hand in his hands

An hour passed and Rogue still had yet to leave her bedroom and all the while Remy sat on the couch troubled by the feelings that he was sensing for her. Finally after he was hit by another feeling of pain coming from her room he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and slowing crossed the living room to her closed bedroom door "ROGUE!?" he yelled as he banged on its large oak frame "ROGUE!?" he yelled again and was shocked when she finally yelled back on the other end

"WOULD YOU STOP BANGING AND COME IN ALREADY?!"

Remy frowned as he entered the room but was stopped halfway in at the sight of her, of Rogue in a short black, skin showing dress. "Ch-er-chere?" he asked as she turned around to face him smiling with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was then at that moment that Remy realized how beautiful she really was. It was then that he took his first _real _look at her since he had arrived in her care and it was then that his heart began to beat so fast, as though he was falling in love with her. "Chere ya-ya look beautiful" he said as he sat down on the corner of her bed and watched her dance around the room as though she was listening to a slow song in her head.

She smiled at this and said "Ya see Remy ah never was able to wear this dress because of ma powers" she said as she danced with a smile on her face.

Remy understood eminently what she meant about her powers and the dress not working together. It was a short thigh length black dress that was low cut in the front and wrapped around her neck. The dress was skin tight revealing her chest, back, arms, legs, everything. But Remy realized that it wasn't the dress that made her so beautiful as she continued to dance around her room now humming to beat. It was her skin and her hair which for once she had down. It was long and curly and as he just realized brown and white. "Ya should wear yer hair down more chere it looks nice" she smiled at this and finally sat down next to him on her bedside.

"Ahm sorry fer running off be fer Remy its jus-"

"Hey no worries Remy don' mind he see, feel were ya comin' from" Rogue smiled and looked into Remy's unnatural, mutant eyes.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, to run his hand over her snow white skin "Rogue ah wanna kiss ya" he said causing her to frown and look away "Remy ah want ta too but ya know that ya can't ahll hurt ya if ah do and---" but before she could say anything more his lips were on hers were on his. Their eyes closed as they kissed on Remy reached his hand up to place it on the back of her head when, her powers finally took effect…

"Logan?" Scott called as he ran down the stairs into the grand hall of the mansion "We've been looking all over for you there's news on Gambit"

Logan looked over at him smiling for once in over two months "it better be good news shades"

"Trust me it is we think we've finally found him"

School sucks oh well enjoy!!!


End file.
